Сорано
|kanji=エンジェル |rōmaji=Enjeru |alias= |race=Человек |gender=Женский |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Индиго |hair=Белый |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Темный Маг |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Гильдия Орасион Сейс (ранее) |status=Активный |relatives=Юкино Агрия (младшая сестра) |magic=Магия Звёздных Духов Ангельская Магия |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 134 |anime debut=Эпизод 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Ангел сильный Темный Маг и пользователь Ангельской Магии, а также бывший Маг Звёздных Духов. Член первоначального Орасион Сейс, один из самых сильных Темные Гильдии в мире, который когда-то искал разрушительное Волшебство Нирвана,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 18-20 она среди нескольких остающихся участников, которые формируются Новый Орасион Сейс. Ее настоящее имя "'Сорано"' (ソラノ "Сорано"), она также старшая сестра Юкино Агрия.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 8-9 Внешность Ангел является молодой женщиной относительно небольшого роста с бледной кожей, короткие серебристые волосы, челка прикрывает лоб, цвет глаз - индиго. Как ее имя, одежда Ангела напоминает образ ангела. Она одета в короткое платье, состоящее из белых перьев, с двумя птичьими крыльями, которые свисают с ее спины. Платье распадается чуть выше пупка, становясь все более напоминающим жилет. В то время как стороны ее туловища скрыты, большая часть груди нет. Татуировки в виде двух крыл можно увидеть на ключице. Ее юбка также частично разделилась пополам. Ангел носит темно-синюю ленту вокруг головы. Ее волосы подстрижены в короткий боб. Часть волос сверху сворачиваются в ореоле, который заметно возвышается над головой. Ангел также носит длинные, темно-синие перчатки, которые покрывают ее руки чуть ли не до предплечья, темно-синие чулки, пернатые сапоги. В X791, Ангел выше и ее волосы выросли, достигнув спины. Косы по обе стороны от ее лица теперь доходят до плеч. Она до сих пор сохраняет свою голубую ленту для волос, татуировки крыльев ангела, и завиток на верхней части ее волос. На ее платье появились новые перья, которые выступают из-за спины, а не висят по бокам, как раньше. Сейчас платье более откровеннее, чем было раньше. Плечи остаются открытыми. Вместо перчаток Ангел теперь носит длинные, широкие, темно-синие рукава. Она также заменила сапожки и чулки на туфли с высоким каблуком. Большая часть ног оголена. Личность Ангел, как и другие члены Шестерых Просящих , жестокий, садистский, суровый и высокомерный человек, который любит играть с врагами. Она не считает своих духов за живых существ, а видит видит их только в качестве безвольных инструментов. Подобное обращение с духами приводит к ее поражению, когда духи ослушались ее приказов в схватке с Люси . У Ангела аналитический склад ума, и она старается побольше узнать о противнике до начала боя. В X791, Ангел показывает нелюбовь к миру, назвав его грязным местом, полным конфликтов. Она заходит так далеко, что считает жизнь в роли человека нечистой и грешной. В результате этого, у нее одержимость по отношению к ангелам, которых рассматривает как совершенных существ. Ее страсть к ангелам настолько велика, что готова отдать свою жизнь, чтобы стать одной из них, хотя подобного все равно не случилось бы. История Сорано старшая сестра Юкино, будучи ребёнком её забрали и райскую башню. но после побега ее нашел Брейн и принял в Орашион Сейс где она продолжала расти. Позже в одном из своих путешествий она повстречала Карен Лилика и убила ее, так как та не смогла вызвать ни одного своего духа, ведь Лео находился еще в мире людей. И Ангел забрала все ее ключи. Когда светлые гильдии решили уничтожить Орашин Сейс, она проникла на их тайное собрание где присутствовали члены таких гильдий как Хвост Феи, Чешуя Сирены, Голубые Пегасы и Кров Кейт. Потом она напала на Юру Некис (он кстати один из десяти священных волшебников) и ранила его. Потом когда они выкрали Венди и заставили ее воскресить Джерарда, который в свою очередь активировал Нирвану, она вступает в бой с Люси, но сначала вгоняет всех в заблуждение. Она вызывает близнецов которые принимают облик Люси и они начинают с ней бой. после этой диверсии появляется и сама Ангел, раскрывая себя как мага звездных духов. Она уже за ранее вычислила все слабости Люси и ведет не честный бой, играя на чувствах духов. Так например когда Люси вызвала льва Лео, Ангел вызвала Овна, ведь она знает что Лео не сможет ее атаковать. Люси в бешенстве вызывает водолея, но и тут облом, Ангел вызывает скорпиона, который является парнем водолея и те уходят на свидание. Позже её поймали и заточили в тюрьму, откуда она выходит с немереной силой, ангельской магией. Но девушку вновь садят в тюрьму, её и других освобождает Джерар, он сначала побеждает всех просящих, а потом приглашает их в грех ведьмы, на что Сорано соглашается. Короткое содержание Арка Орасьон Сейс Арка Ключ к Звёздному небу Арка Тартарос Магия и способности Магия Звёздных Духов (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Angel practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits which are Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a spirit, the spirits and their keys are enveloped with a golden light.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 58 She is very knowledgeable of the relationships and personalities of the Celestial Spirits, which she can utilize to her advantage in battle. For example, when Lucy Heartfilia summoned Aquarius during their battle, Angel summoned Scorpio, who is Aquarius' boyfriend, and both of the spirits leave the battle to go on a date.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 16-18 *'Множественный призыв:'Ангел способна открывать больше одних Врат одновременно, а именно двое.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 *'Принудительное закрытие Врат:' Angel is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. *Платиновый ключ Сфинкс-Ядовитые когти, полёт, магия песка Платиновый ключ Морская дева-Управление водой Серебряный ключ Пушка-Выстрел, способный убить Ангельская Магия (天使魔法 Tenshi Mahō): This Magic involves the use of golden coins which allow the user to summon angelic beings. Each coin represents a certain span of the user's life and hence stronger angelic beings require more of these Magical gold coins. One Magical Golden Coin is equivalent to the cost of 10. *'Молот Ангела:' By the cost of 20, Angel summons a muscular, bearded angel with a large, two-handed golden hammer, held in its two right arms. (Unnamed) *'Баракиель:' By the cost of 30, Angel summons forth the angel Barakiel, a white angel that possesses three heads, two large wings and two large arms. Barakiel seems to have the ability to fill the area with destructive light. *'Шамсиэл:' By the cost 40, Angel summons forth Shamsiel, angel of sunlight, a large stone-like cherub with pigs in its pompadour that shoot light energy. *'Ракиэль:' By the cost of 100, Angel summons forth Raguel. Raguel is a white angel that possesses a giant pair of wings, four long arms and seven heads, each holding a horn. Raguel blows its horns to damage its opponents with a powerful soundwave. *'Всепоглощающее Ангелы:' Without any shown cost, Angel calls out a group of rounded-like angels with sharp teeth and wing-like tails to devour the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 18 Enhanced Durability: Angel is able to take the full brunt of Urano Metria and still get up and try to continue fighting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 3 Hand to Hand Combatant: Angel has shown some skills in hand to hand combat, as she is able to send Lucy flying with a simple palm thrust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 18 Экипировка Золотые Ключи: *'Ключ Небесной Двойни': Призывает Двойню, Близ и Нец.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 8 (бывший) *'Ключ Небесного Жала': Призывает Скорпиона, Скорпион.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 16 (бывший) *'Ключ Белого Ягнёнка': Призывает Ягнёнка, Овен.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 19-20 (бывший) Серебряный Ключи: *'Ключ Звёздного Скульптора': Призывает Скульптора, Резец.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-7 (бывший) thumb|right|200px|Angel with her Magic Coins Магические Монеты: Magical Coins that Angel uses in order to use Angel Magic. On one side they each have a wing-like symbol, identical to the tattoos on her collarbone. Each coin is worth a cost of 10, which may or may not be linked to the undetermined portion of her lifespan that is used up with each coin. Continued use of this Magic will, as a result, shorten her life, though the cumulative amount she had used up was "refunded" by Dan Straight. Angel uses these coins to summon angels, more coins will summon a proportionately stronger angel. The strongest to be summoned was Raguel, by the use of ten coins, a cost of 100.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 Появление в Других СМИ Видео Игры Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou [[Файл:Angel's_render_in_GKD.png|thumb|right|170px|Angel's render in Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou]] Angel appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Angel possesses the following moves: *'Main': Caelum: Shoot (カエルム・シュート Kaerumu Shūto) *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': Caelum: Sword (カエルム・ソード Kaerumu Sōdo) *'Super': Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Angel appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awakening Цитаты *(To Jura Neekis)"I won't let you interfere little children of the light... If you try you will meet with an Angel's judgement."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 20 *(To herself) ''"My prayer... to fade into the sky... like an angel..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 4 *(To Jellal Fernandes)"The chains that once bound us are no more!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 10 Битвы и События Примечания Навигация en:Angel fr:Angel Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Рабы Райской Башни Категория:Члены Орасион Сейса Категория:Злодей Категория:Члены Нового Орасион Сейса Категория:Темный Маг Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод